priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!
is Yui Yumekawa's first song. It first made its anime debut in Episode 141. Performers *Yui Yumekawa - (Episode 141), (Episode 143), (Episode 145), (Episode 146), (Episode 158), (Episode 160), (Episode 165), (Episode 169), (Episode 171), (Episode 185) *Falala•A•Larm - (Episode 152), (Episode 157), (Episode 158), (Episode 159), (Episode 160), (Episode 166), (Episode 168) *WITH - (Episode 191) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Chikutaku Magica runrun Aidoru taimu! Sutāto On'nanoko ga akogarete kita mahō Fushigi wa jōshiki chōi sekai Tonaetara shōtaimu Henshin shitara junbi batchiri dayo Maru de kibun wa shinderera Kossori goshōtai Sore ja isogō Min'na matteru Kitto anrimiteddo Sā mirai eigō toki wo kizamu yo "Chotto Just a moment"? Tomaranai yo! Maiku katate ni Tanshin to Dancing kokoro Singing Tokimeki shingyurariti Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte Hoshī yo! Kibō to myūjikku Puriti kyūti Dokidoki machikirenai nara Yume ka utsutsu ka uso ka hontō ka Daremo wakaranai Watashi dake jikan Fuyūkūkan Towa iraito ga terasu made Chi・ku・ta・ku Just a moment! Zutto zūtto Himitsu wo mune ni Saikō no kōde wan puresu de Mezameru dorīmu enajī Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte Hoshī yo! Kibō to myūjikku Puriti kyūti Dokidoki machikirenai nara Chikutaku ima toraete! Chansu wa isshun dake yo Chikutaku Magica runrun Aidoru taimu! Da・kāpo |-| Kanji= チクタク Magicaるんるん アイドルタイム！ すたーとっ 女の子が憧れてきた魔法 フシギは常識　超異世界 唱えたらショウタイム 変身したら準備バッチリだよ まるで気分はシンデレラ こっそりご招待 それじゃ　いそごう みんな待ってる きっとアンリミテッド さぁ未来永劫　時を刻むよ 'ちょっとJust a moment'？ 止まらないよ！ マイク片手に 短針(たんしん)とDancing　ココロSinging ときめきシンギュラリティ 形のないモノこそいつだって ほしいよ！ 希望とミュージック プリティ　キューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら 夢か現か嘘か本当か 誰もわからない ワタシダケジカン フユウクウカン 永遠(トワ)イライトが照らすまで チ・ク・タ・ク Just a moment！ ずっとずーっと ヒミツを胸に 最高のコーデ　ワンプレスで めざめるドリームエナジー 形のないモノこそいつだって ほしいよ！ 希望とミュージック プリティ　キューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら チクタク　今とらえて！ チャンスは一瞬だけよ チクタク　Magicaるんるん アイドルタイム！ だ・かーぽっ |-| English= Tick Tock it's so magical My idol time Starts! The magic that girls had been longing for Is an unimaginable world full of miracles Where you can sing when it's showtime After changing, I'm perfectly ready I feel like Cinderella Who just got a secret invitation C'mon, hurry up Everybody is surely waiting Without any limit Let's make this moment last forever! "Just wait a moment?" Can't stop with My mic in my hand The hour hand is dancing, my heart is singing With his exciting singularity I always wanted it As it doesn't any shape! Hope and music Are pretty and so cute Therefore I'm excited and couldn't wait I don't know whether this is a dream, reality, a lie, or real I only have time When wandering in this place Waiting for the Scary light to appear Ti・ck・To・ck "Just wait a moment!" I will always keep This secret inside my heart The best coord has just one blessing I always wanted it As it doesn't any shape! Hope and music Are pretty and so cute Therefore I'm excited and couldn't wait Tick Tock catch the chance now! As it only lasts for a moment Tick Tock it's so magical My idol time! Starts all over again Full Version Rōmaji= Chikutaku Magica runrun Aidoru taimu! Sutāto On'nanoko ga akogarete kita mahō Fushigi wa jōshiki chōi sekai Tonaetara shōtaimu Henshin shitara junbi batchiri dayo Maru de kibun wa shinderera Kossori goshōtai Sore ja isogō Min'na matteru Kitto anrimiteddo Sā mirai eigō toki wo kizamu yo "Chotto Just a moment"? Tomaranai yo! Maiku katate ni Tanshin to Dancing kokoro Singing Tokimeki shingyurariti Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte Hoshī yo! Kibō to myūjikku Puriti kyūti Dokidoki machikirenai nara Chikutaku majika runrun Aidoru taimu! Tsudzuku yo On'nanoko ni uketsugarete kita hōhō Fukashigi mikakunin hanchūgai Tonaetara shōtaimu Otogibanashi ga urayandana romansu Nandemo dekiru purinsesu Hagurakasu shōtai Sore ja isogō Min'na matteru Kitto anrimiteddo Sā mirai eigō toki wo kizamu yo Motto motto "Just a moment"? Tomarenai yo! Negai migite ni Yūki tachi Ring-Ring chikoku genkin Kirameki sankuchuarī ni Watashi no kono omoi yo todoke Hoshi yo! On・za・sutēji kanpatsu nasshin Honban wa matta nashi dakara Kokukoku susunde iku Aidoru taimu! Kansō Nayuta setsuna fuan dayo "Ichibyōgo wa naraku no soko?" Son'na toki wa jibun shinjite Areguro soshite vivāche Toki yo nanji mo utsukushī! Yume ka utsutsu ka uso ka hontō ka Daremo wakaranai Watashi dake jikan Fuyūkūkan Towa iraito ga terasu made Chi・ku・ta・ku Just a moment! Zutto zūtto Himitsu wo mune ni Saikō no kōde wan puresu de Mezameru dorīmu enajī Katachi no nai mono koso itsudatte Hoshī yo! Kibō to myūjikku Puriti kyūti Dokidoki machikirenai nara Chikutaku ima toraete! Chansu wa isshun dake yo Chikutaku Magica runrun Aidoru taimu! Da・kāpo |-| Kanji= チクタク Magicaるんるん アイドルタイム！ すたーとっ 女の子が憧れてきた魔法 フシギは常識　超異世界 唱えたらショウタイム 変身したら準備バッチリだよ まるで気分はシンデレラ こっそりご招待 それじゃ　いそごう みんな待ってる きっとアンリミテッド さぁ未来永劫　時を刻むよ 'ちょっとJust a moment'？ 止まらないよ！ マイク片手に 短針(たんしん)とDancing　ココロSinging ときめきシンギュラリティ 形のないモノこそいつだって ほしいよ！ 希望とミュージック プリティ　キューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら チクタク　マジカるんるん アイドルタイム！ つづくよっ 女の子に受け継がれてきた方法 フカシギ　ミカクニン　ハンチュウガイ 唱えたらショウタイム おとぎ話がうらやんだ伝奇物語(ロマンス) なんでもできる　プリンセス はぐらかす正体 それじゃ　いそごう みんな待ってる きっとアンリミテッド さぁ未来永劫　時を刻むよ もっともっと 'Just a moment'？ 止まれないよ！ ネガイ右手に 勇気たちRing-Ring　遅刻ゲンキン きらめきサンクチュアリイに 私のこの想いよとどけ 星よ！ オン・ザ・ステージ　間髪ナッシン 本番は待ったなしだから 刻刻(コクコク)　すすんでいく アイドルタイム！ かんそうっ ナユタ　セツナ　不安だよ 「一秒後は奈落の底？」 そんなときは自分信じて アレグロそしてヴィヴァーチェ 時よ　何時(なんじ)も美しい！ 夢か現か嘘か本当か 誰もわからない ワタシダケジカン フユウクウカン 永遠(トワ)イライトが照らすまで チ・ク・タ・ク Just a moment！ ずっとずーっと ヒミツを胸に 最高のコーデ　ワンプレスで めざめるドリームエナジー 形のないモノこそいつだって ほしいよ！ 希望とミュージック プリティ　キューティ ドキドキ待ちきれないなら チクタク　今とらえて！ チャンスは一瞬だけよ チクタク　Magicaるんるん アイドルタイム！ だ・かーぽっ |-| English= TBA Audio Gallery See Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!/Photo Gallery and Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time!/Video Gallery Trivia *In the arcade, there is also a version sung by Falala•A•Larm which is heard during Super Idol Time. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Songs sung by Yui Category:Yui Performance Category:Solo Song Category:Songs sung by Falala Category:Season 4 Category:In-Show Category:Songs sung by WITH Category:Songs sung by Shougo Category:Songs sung by Asahi Category:Songs sung by Koyoi